fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkness2020
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Esmerelda Fifanness page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferuno Ryuu (Talk) 04:49, November 16, 2010 Tournament As you might have noticed, I have posted a guild tournament on this wikia. If you're interested go see the Guild Tournament page. This page will tell you the rules, and other necessary info on the tournament. Hope you have fun.User:Ash9876 Pink Petal Guild Do you mind if I make use of the Pink Petal Guild in my storyline The Golden Age of Magic? They wont fight any battles rather be there to add to the story via dialogue and what not. Zicoihno 04:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm.....i dont mind at all. You can even use them in battles, like making them an ally of the Rosenkratz guild...you can use any of my characters that you think to be helping in battles or anything to expand the story better. Military Feel free to make some of your characters in the Fiore Royal Military. Captains, Generals etc. you can if you want to. Just make sure they are over 20.Zicoihno 14:38, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Death Scycle can you help me make some Commanders and Vice Commanders plus also captains and Vice captain at less can you make one for each it will be thankful if you did because I have to do lots of stuff ok and also look at death scycle and it will tell how powerful the Commanders Vice Commander Captain Vice Captain please do because I can't do this my self. ok......i will try......but im quite busy with exam right now.....you can just wait for a bit more eh.... You should make more characters, your characters are interesting.Zicoihno 05:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) hmmm...........lemme try first..... Guild Tournament Hey man, I was just wondering, if you're all set with your team for the guild tournament, then let's get started. Talk to me on my talk page.User:Ash9876 Cool, if you're all set, then we will start very soon. Also about the Fiore war you were suggesting, how about merging that in with the guild tournament, like maybe a dark guild member or something shows up and bombs the place, and then they announce a war on Fiore, I'll ask Zicoihno to help as well.User:Ash9876 PS: by the way, could you sign off your messages with your username. thanks. hmmmm......that's a nice idea....I think I'll create some more characters to be added to the plot....User:Darkness2020 Check it out Check my storylines's new chapter New Faces and a New Direction, I introduced your characters and guild. Tell me what you think and what changes I should make to your characters' parts.Zicoihno 03:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) A group reply Well, since you have stated that. You could make her someone who is in hiding and was formerly a extremely powerful sorceress, until she supposedly died? and then changed her name and identity, but still retains her power.User:Ash9876 You should actually ask Zicoihno since he is the creator of the group, not me. If you are talking about the group with the three most powerful mages on the planet ohhhh....ok... Hey so as you saw on ash's talk page I am thinking to make the group of all groups, the 3 strongest mages in the world. I was going to ask you to make a character, so I would have one then Ash and you, since we make very good characters usually. I already made mine- Raimo Vista, Ash is gonna make one as well. Now you could make a guy but sense that you favor female characters and was gonna ask you to make a girl in her 40s'. Esmerelda like Makarov and Neyo is out of her prime. Would it not be undermining the younger generations that she was still the strongest despite being notably weaker in old age? Originally I was going to ask you to make the female of the group, in their 40s' who is the strongest female mage in the world. You could modify Esmerelda or make your character a guy. Also what is your personal opinion of the idea? Zicoihno 20:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) hmmm.....thinking about your idea....i think im gonna make a new female character.....but i'll think about it later.... The strongest gathering Yo Darkness, I have made the page where you get your character for the Triumvirate(Quen Sophia) and make her head towards the destination where Danzo, Raimo and her will discuss the war. Make it interesting, and let her battle dark mages from Death Scycle, okay.User:Ash9876 Kyukyoku you can only make one person in Kyukyoku ok he can be the strongest something I don't really care but in Kyukyoku you have to make as good as a Triumvirate or if its the strongest you can make it a little bit stronger than a Triumvirate ok man User: Dmala13 ok......im gonna make one character.....but i'll gonna take some time do finish it......User:Darkness2020 Shisuke's father? So I was gonna ask if I could create the backstory on the events surrounding his dad and his death and why shisuke was adopted. It seems your not going to make him, so I was gonna ask If I could. Dont worry he will be an awesome character, and his death will interesting too. So simply can I make the backstory on him and possibly shisuke's dad as well?Zicoihno 20:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ohhh.....its ok.....I dont mind at all.....Well, I have some other plans right now....you can do whatever you want with your plan......User:Darkness2020 Check out Oden Tenshi, what do you think? The Background story is in the works.Zicoihno 01:00, December 16, 2010 (UTC) The Great Wizard War So thats the name, me and ash agree, what do you think? Also it's time to get it start, this how it's basically gonna work After the Triumvirate met, we should start a few battle scenes. Let's use one master page, no need to have different pages unless it's a big big fight, which would be like the last one. We can start it off having the legal guilds mobilize to go investigate areas wrecked by death scycle. Then there each team would get attacked by a squad of dark mages lead by a vice commander. After that is when the legal guilds take the offensive. I am assuming that death scycle has branch bases, so the legal guilds attack there one base per whatever team. So I guess you will be commanding Pink Petal Guild? The forces of justice fighting are Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Pink Petal, Covert task force, watcher eye, three knight guild- they're a better guild. My first scene will be with Team Natsu investigating a city being run by death scycle. So basically get a start up scene ready, so you can write it.Zicoihno 21:12, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok......that's not a bad name......hmmm.....lemme think for some moments......ok....Im going to make my team comprising of Shazzy, Mimiko and Shisuke.....Oh.....maybe I'll add something about Princess Diaspro too..... Deities Hey, can I make a Deity please.User:Ash9876 Hm......that's ok......hey I want you and others to create magical races that will inhabit the magical world. What do you think? User:Darkness2020 Sophillea vs Frederica Sure, that would be cool, but I suggest we finish the war, and the battle should take place in a completely different world. Is that okay with you.User:Ash9876 Hmmm.....but my personal opinion is that the battle should be at the end of the war.....maybe making it as the last battle of the war......what do you think?? User:Darkness2020 Ok, then. But next time, could you please talk on my talk page, not yours. But it should be in a seperate dimension, as a battle like that would cause a calamity. User:Ash9876 Louise I think it'd be better to have a rivalry with Esmerelda instead of Sophillea.But it's a good ideaUser:Ash9876 Final Great Wizard War part By the way, are you going to make an edit on Great Wizard War-Assault against Darkness. Oh, and we are also making the final part of the war, which will be called Great Wizard War- The Supreme Commander's Attack. And your Sophillea will fight Frederica.User:Ash9876 Hm......im going to make it later......hey and that's good news. User:Darkness2020 Royal Family Hey can I make the prince, since it's a kingdom most important thing after the king and queen is the prince. So can I make him?Zicoihno 03:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hm......that's ok....Well....Im pretty busy lately so I dont have much time to focus on the royal family...Since you're so eager to make a prince.....You can proceed with your idea....That's not bad though...User:Darkness2020 Not really eager but I found this cool picture yesterday that would fit a prince well.Zicoihno 03:36, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.....its up to you, man. I don't really mind if you want to create anything in this wiki. User:Darkness2020 Sophillea and Louise Rivalry Okay, that's cool. I don't mind. And it will be fun to see a rivalry between those two anyways. Hehe User:Ash9876 Templates Good you found the property template, was it hard to find?Zicoihno 06:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.....not really...I just read your talk page and saw about the template. Then I searched for it...Whew...User:Darkness2020 No offense but you usually reply on the other person's talk page. I thought you would start doing that at some point.Zicoihno 06:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay...but I have created a new character named kaera kiishimu. She is a kiishim. Hmm....why don't you create a character based on the kiishim race that I have made before? User:Darkness2020 So what are Kiishims? Any special traits?Zicoihno 06:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) You try to see the new page that I have created just now. User:Darkness2020 Interesting, I will make one soon. So do any Kiishim live in our dimension.?Zicoihno 06:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Nope. They live in other dimension known as the Kiishim World. User:Darkness2020 But if none of them live doesnt that make them kind of irrelvant, dont you think some should live in our dimension?Zicoihno 07:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm......I don't really know.....maybe you could create a Kiishim character who is wandering between dimensions. And he/she is accidentally trapped in our dimension when his/her dimensional travelling spell is interupted. Well...how about that? User:Darkness2020 That's good, also I found a pic suitable for a kiishim so I am gonna make the character soon. Zicoihno 10:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Stories You should write a storyline with your characters some time in the future, I'm sure it would be interesting.Zicoihno 02:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I'll think about it. User:Darkness2020 Shisuke's Mom What was her name, I am gonna make a Oden Gaiden so it would be imperative to know her name and when they fell in love.Zicoihno 09:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC) That's a good name, also did yo see my kiishim chick I am gonna expand on her later. Happy New Year as wellZicoihno 11:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Kiishim Character Yo, Darkness, do you mind if I create a loyal assistant to Kaera Kiishimu, who is of course of the Kiishim race. But can i make her a half human too, it might be interesting.User:Ash9876, and can you reply on my talk page. Thanks. Kiishim Yeah, the war is DONE, so your idea isn't bad. I was planning on asking you, but I forgot, so, we'll start that soon enough.User:Ash9876 Also, I was wondering that you should make a seperate page for Hijutsu, like in Fairy Tail, they've started to make seperate pages for each ability. So you should do that too. See my example Six Paths of God.User:Ash9876 Kiishim Academy You know, in my Kiishim character Kugo Kiishimu's history section, I've placed him on good terms with Ayana Kiishimu, and I also made him part of the Kiishim Academy, so would it be alright if I made it, or you can if you want.User:Ash9876 (reply on my talk page ttx) Kiara By the way, Kiara is actually stuck in the earthland dimension, and can't transport between dimensions, so I think for your storyline, you should let Kugo go with Kaera to earthland, and find Kiara who then assists with maybe some other mages like Ayana etc to fight Frederica and her team I suppose?User:Ash9876 RE:Kiishim Storyline Well I can help if that is what your asking. But what do you have in mind for the storyline? Like where are you gonna take it. I see the Queen and her daughter are like your central characters. Zicoihno 19:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright you have a direction for your story, I will help you out. So the kiishims on earth are Kaera, her daughter, kugo and Kiara. So they find out about a possible attack on a city by a mysterious dark mage(fredrica). First off how they get this info needs to be logical. So how about Kugo checks out a bar which happens to be in rough area, seeing as he would not know better. There he will hear about the plan from some cronies of the Ambassadors of Darkness. You have asked Ash about using his concept, I assume right? Yea so after hearing this they decide to take things onto their own hands, and go to track down Fredrica and her companions. Also what characters would you like to come to your characters' aid?--Zicoihno 02:33, January 17, 2011 (UTC) When do you want to write some stuff for you?Zicoihno 04:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe since I want to write a little side story , but don't worry I will write some soon(tommorrow). Also theres nothing stopping from writing now, you have solid ideas.Zicoihno 04:53, January 17, 2011 (UTC) You know Darkness, I think it best if you do these Match ups. Ayana vs Adelheid. Kugo vs Gyuki, Kiara vs Setsuna, and maybe get two other characters to fight Tamagichi and Manda, maybe like Kiishim twins or something like that.User:Ash9876 Alright then, so I'll create these characters and make Kugo recruit them from the Kiishim world, while Kaera finds Kiara in one place or the other. So I better get started.User:Ash9876 So Ash and I are ready to help you out. Go over to my talk-page, Ash came up with some fight match ups. Also in regards to the mages saving some of your characters, both Akane Megumi and Jin Karyu will step in.Zicoihno 00:44, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Kiishim Hey, Sorry we havn't talked before and I was wondering if I could create a kiishim pair if that's OK with you? Celtic guardian 21:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Cyclons Yeah you can make as many cyclons as you want and just to point out their magic is called babylon which allows them to manipulate anything of the user's choosing. A few questions.... First, who is stronger Shisuke or Shazzy? Also is Shisuke's mom alive, if not when did she die? Also am I still aloud to use them in battle in my storyline? Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 01:36, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh so Shazzy just seems stronger due to her confidence and stuff then. Does Shisuke know his mom is alive?Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 20:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Pink Petal Member Can I please make a character who is an S-Class mage of the Pink Petal guild.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 17:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I make a normal mage as well?Ash9876 (Talk to Me) 20:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I may make another one for you though. But you gotta be more active on the wiki man, your almost never on now. But i understand life gets busy.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 15:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I made this cool guy, Dante Zawaga. You should do his abilities.Zicoihno (Talk to Me) 23:31, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Pink Petal Guild Can you make Barbara James a member of Pink Petal? Jesller 20:52, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Darkness, haven't seen you in a while.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 06:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Why not mate. And no problem[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 02:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey whats up, i Like your thumbnail photo of the Heraldic Lion in Crest. Where can i get that original pic. so that it doesn't have that watermark background. Thanks (Vladimar) orang malaysia ingatkan aku sorang je org malaysia dlm wiki niRaiga dragneel 13:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC)